The Aftershock
by ColourPages
Summary: Set directly after the end of "Gorgon's Gaze", did you ever wonder what happened next?


Chapter 1

The next morning Connie awoke to hear George yelling at the top of his lungs. She groaned half-heartedly, she would have to get used to this. Walking slowly down the stairs, she joined Evelyn in the kitchen, who looked absolutely exhausted.

"He's been up all night," Evelyn said tiredly as she rocked him from side to side, "why don't you take him for a bit Connie, you're so good with him." George was transferred into Connie's arms, and the crying stopped almost immediately.

"I can't believe it," Evelyn exclaimed, "is this some universal power you're not telling us about?"

Connie knew the real reason he stopped crying, but she wasn't letting on to her aunt yet, why spoil the surprise?

"No, I think he just likes me, don't you George," she crooned. Then she turned to Evelyn, looking surprised. "Hang on a second, where's Mack, can't he look after George while you have a break?" Connie knew Mack had a tendency to escape when things got too awkward for him, and she hoped that he wasn't abandoning her aunt to cope with George all by herself.

"We've got it all scheduled," said Evelyn gloomily, "he's taking George out to the beach later, but right now he's swimming with the kraken. I was going to visit my companion later, but now I think I'm just going to sleep."

Connie felt relieved, Mack hadn't been the best father to Col, she was glad he was being a good dad to George. Her mind drifted to Col, recalling their conversation last night. She had to talk to him, to tell him more about what happened in the refinery. She passed George back to Evelyn, the baby looking unhappy that his fellow universal companion was leaving.

"I'm going to meet Col, see you later," she called to Evelyn as she slipped her shoes on.

"But Connie," her aunt called.

"What?" Connie replied, looking confused.

"It's quarter to six, he's not going to be up yet!" Evelyn laughed.

Col flew over the landscape, and saw Connie standing quite along, staring straight ahead of her, completely absorbed. She had phoned him up at a dreadfully early time, asking him to meet her on the edge of the moor. He wondered how she had got there, there was no sign of her bicycle or anything else, and it was too far to walk. He brushed it from his mind, hopefully she would explain everything during the conversation she had insisted they have in such a desolated place.

As the Pegasus landed, he snorted with pleasure to meet the universal again, and threw his mind to bond with her. But instead of greeting him, she shielded her mind, filling Col and Skylark alike with confusion.

"Wait," she said softly, "let me explain first."

Then she told them. Told them about meeting her great-uncle, told them of challenging Kullervo to the mark, and challenging him to take human form.

"I nearly gave up at the end, I forgot who I was, what I was. But then I started to remember all the people I loved, Jane, Anneena, my parents, Simon, Evelyn, and you." With the last statement she blushed a bit and turned away, leaving Col and Skylark staring in wonder. Then, knowing that this personal moment was between the two, Skylark took off and flew away.

"He couldn't do it, he couldn't take human form." Connie continued, as if she couldn't stop now. "He hated us so much that he would prefer to be destroyed. So I took him over, leaving him inside of me. I'm strong enough that I can contain him without fear of him possessing me, but you have to understand, I'm different now, I'm changed, and I can't be changed back." Connie looked into Col's eyes with sadness.

"I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Col stepped towards Connie, his eyes shining with tears,

"Of course I want be with you," he said simply, and kissed her gently on the cheek. Connie smiled, and a great weight from her chest was suddenly removed, leaving her free to tell Col the most important thing.

"There is one part that I haven't told you," Connie said, "but I don't think you'll believe it unless I show you." Connie stepped away from Col and spread her arms out.

"When he became part of me, the part of him that could shape-shift didn't get lost." She took a deep breath, and transformed into a beautiful snowy white Pegasus.

Col stood as still as stone, tensed in shock. Then, one foot in front of the other, Col approached the creature. He stretched out his hand, and encountered the new creature. Engulfed in a wave of pure goodness, he felt the topmost layer of Connie's thoughts, concern, would Col accept this new part of her, and then relief, as his unspoken yes warmed her from the inside out.


End file.
